the_organisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Cogsworth
Dr Cogsworth was one of the three New Age Heroes bonded to a homunculus. This bonding gave him access to the magical planes that intersect the world we live in beginning in the year 2019. Background Dr Cogsworth is a young scientific genius and prodigy, and although his success has garnered the attention of NASA and other scientific communities his life has far been smooth sailing. Growing up in a broken home with an alcoholic father who was often abusive towards both himself and his mother a certain amount of trauma still remains. Over the years Cogsworth has developed a talent for being able to take a hit from the constant beatings his father would inflict on the family, in response even today he will often goad his opponent after being attacked. As a child he always had a keen interest in mechanics, he was always pulling apart his mothers electronics and trying to put them back together again. Even if he couldn't get his hands on something he could be found scavenging parts in hardship to car engines, how the vehicles were always seemingly magically unlocked is a mystery. At the age of 16 he began studying a PHD in physics, metaphysics and mechanical engineering, but was expelled from university when he was caught hustling for money in underground robot battles. Although he lost his scholarship and his formal education came to a standstill, he continued to learn and grow. He began a small repair job fixing electronics and building robots which caught the eye of NASA. They hired him into their rockets and aviation development project, despite not having a formal degree he became to be known as Doctor, perhaps it was even a self given title he adopted. It was not long before he moved away from this department and leaned heavily into robotics and AI development. Physical Appearance Dr Cogsworth is a 21 year old man, at 5ft and a skinny frame. He has medium length blonde hair which is always standing upright as if he has been electrocuted a few too many times. His lab coat has become a signature of his appearance despite not being a chemist or medical practitioner. He always preferred how it flowed and he could conceal things within it always handy for the moment, being a spanner, a homemade taser or a can of red bull. Personality Dr Cogsworth has a varying degree of anxiety and social awkwardness due to the trauma he experienced as a child, the only time he didn't react in these moments with an attitude would be when he was talking to his mother, who was his hero. He has always had an issue with authority, assuming that anyone who sees themselves as being more important than he is, is personally out to get him and doesn't deserve his respect. The accumulation of these things has led Cogsworth to not always say the right things in certain situations, but he also doesn't realize what he is saying is inappropriate or might not be the right thing, as at the time it was funny to him. Category:Essential Personnel Category:New Age Heroes